DialogueExportCaretaker.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportCaretaker.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Nervous Да-да. Привет и все такое. NPCMCaretaker DialogueRailroadMercer 000B3EA1 FFFFFFFF Caretaker GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000B3EC1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EC1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueRailroadMercer__000B3EC1_1 000B3EC1_1 N Thought he heard a noise, scared Что это было? А, ничего. NPCMCaretaker DialogueRailroadMercer 000B3EA1 FFFFFFFF Caretaker GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000B3EC2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EC2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueRailroadMercer__000B3EC2_1 000B3EC2_1 N Tired, raw nerves Не знаю, намного ли меня еще хватит. NPCMCaretaker DialogueRailroadMercer 000B3EA1 FFFFFFFF Caretaker GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000B3EC3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EC3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueRailroadMercer__000B3EC3_1 000B3EC3_1 N Grim as death Тебя там не было. В Коммутаторе. Запомни: однажды Институт нас всех прикончит. NPCMCaretaker DialogueRailroadMercer 000B3EA1 FFFFFFFF Caretaker GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000B3EC4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EC4_1.xwm 03/25/2014 03:46 1395693988 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueRailroadMercer__000B3EC4_1 000B3EC4_1 N Muttered, nervous Слушай, будет безопаснее, если мы сделаем вид, что не знакомы. NPCMCaretaker DialogueRailroadMercer 000B3EA1 FFFFFFFF Caretaker GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000B3EC5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EC5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueRailroadMercer__000B3EC5_1 000B3EC5_1 N Grateful, but getting a little distracted / Grateful 00 A1a NPCMCaretaker: У тебя получилось. Турист готов помочь, и K8 уже в пути. Возьми. Позже у меня могут появиться новые задания для тебя. Спасибо, малыш. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000C8E0F 00000 RRR02a_0300_CompleteQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8E28 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000C8E28_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000C8E28_1 000C8E28_1 N Skittish, trying to make this sound believable 00 A1a Player Default: Да, есть. Тогда убедись, что он полностью заряжен. Здесь везде радиация зашкаливает. Я тебя предупредил. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9E 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EBA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EBA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EBA_1 000B3EBA_1 N Skittish, trying to make this sound believable 00 B1a Player Default: Нет. Тогда тебе нечего здесь делать. Я глотаю Рад-Х горстями, лишь бы кони не двинуть. Уходи отсюда. Спасайся. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9D 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB1_1 000B3EB1_1 N Relief / Grateful 00 X1a Player Default: Он сейчас в ремонте. Ты в штабе новенький, да? Спасибо, что здесь все подготовили. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9C 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EAA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EAA_1 000B3EAA_1 N Relief / Grateful 00 X2a Player Default: Он сейчас в ремонте. Ты в штабе новенькая, да? Спасибо, что здесь все подготовили. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9C 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EAB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EAB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EAB_1 000B3EAB_1 N Skittish, trying to make this sound believable 00 Y1a Player Default: А зачем тебе это знать? Тут радиация зашкаливает. Если нет счетчика, скоро засветишься. И не говори потом, что тебя не предупреждали. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9B 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EBD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EBD_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EBD_1 000B3EBD_1 N Bitching - then gets scared 01 A1a Player Default: Тогда убедись, что он полностью заряжен. Здесь везде радиация зашкаливает. Я тебя предупредил. Хорошо бы какую-нибудь койку сюда поставить, но по крайней мере, здесь безопасно... правда же? Безопасно? QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker Player Default: Никаких проблем быть не должно. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E96 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB8_1 000B3EB8_1 N Jumpy - thinks he hears something / Afraid 01 A2a Player Default: Тогда убедись, что он полностью заряжен. Здесь везде радиация зашкаливает. Я тебя предупредил. Что? Что такое? Прости. Никогда ведь не знаешь, когда тебя могут подслушивать. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker Player Default: Никаких проблем быть не должно. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E96 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB9_1 000B3EB9_1 N Sharing a joke, weakly 02 A1a Player Default: Никаких проблем быть не должно. Да, здесь намного лучше, чем в последней дыре, в которой я был. Это буквально была дыра. В стене. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: К нам идет посылка. Ты же понимаешь? Посылка. Я разработал для нее маршрут. Нам поможет новенький турист. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E95 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EA9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EA9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EA9_1 000B3EA9_1 N Irritation / Irritated 02 B1a Player Default: Не паникуй. Ты же знаешь, чем нам приходится рисковать. Еще бы не знать. Получше тебя знаю. Это не значит, что меня это устраивает. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: К нам идет посылка. Ты же понимаешь? Посылка. Я разработал для нее маршрут. Нам поможет новенький турист. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E94 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EA3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EA3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EA3_1 000B3EA3_1 N Reliving the horror - very traumatized 02 Y1a Player Default: Все нормально? Какой-то ты нервный. Слишком много пришлось пережить. Я раньше в штабе работал, как ты. Но прежний наш штаб уничтожили, пришлось бежать. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E92 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EBC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EBC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EBC_1 000B3EBC_1 N Regrouping 02 Y1b Хватит обо мне. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: К нам идет посылка. Ты же понимаешь? Посылка. Я разработал для нее маршрут. Нам поможет новенький турист. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E92 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EBC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EBC_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EBC_2 000B3EBC_2 N Anxious, having a hard time staying focused 03 A1a Player Default: Да, здесь намного лучше, чем в последней дыре, в которой я был. Это буквально была дыра. В стене. К нам идет посылка. Ты же понимаешь? Посылка. Я разработал для нее маршрут. Нам поможет новенький турист. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E8D 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB7_1 000B3EB7_1 N Pulls himself together 03 A1b Он готов сделать все необходимое, но у него серьезные проблемы. Решим эти проблемы, и у нашей посылки будет уютный новый дом. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker Player Default: Если это поможет синту, я все сделаю. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E8D 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB7_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB7_2 000B3EB7_2 N relief, apologetic / Grateful 04 A1a Player Default: Если это поможет синту, я все сделаю. Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать. Хотел бы я сказать, что именно тебя ждет, но сам без понятия. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Я отмечу место на твоей карте. Отправляйся туда и делай, что вы, штабные, обычно делаете. Тогда K8 будет готова отправиться в путь. Я прослежу, чтобы она выбралась из Содружества. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E8C 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB0_1 000B3EB0_1 N shared irritation / Irritated 04 B1a Player Default: Мне нужна информация. Ты же знаешь, как у нас дела делаются. В тайнике указаны только место и наличие проблемы. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Я отмечу место на твоей карте. Отправляйся туда и делай, что вы, штабные, обычно делаете. Тогда K8 будет готова отправиться в путь. Я прослежу, чтобы она выбралась из Содружества. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E8B 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EA8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EA8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EA8_1 000B3EA8_1 N Apologetic / Apologetic 04 X1a Player Default: Понятно. Я не знаю, что тебя ждет. Но проблему надо решить. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Я отмечу место на твоей карте. Отправляйся туда и делай, что вы, штабные, обычно делаете. Тогда K8 будет готова отправиться в путь. Я прослежу, чтобы она выбралась из Содружества. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E8A 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EA2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EA2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EA2_1 000B3EA2_1 N Shared irritation / Irritated 04 Y1a Player Default: Что за проблема у туриста? Хрен его знает. Ты же в курсе, как у нас дела делаются. В тайнике говорится, что надо избавиться от врагов, чем мы и занимаемся. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Я отмечу место на твоей карте. Отправляйся туда и делай, что вы, штабные, обычно делаете. Тогда K8 будет готова отправиться в путь. Я прослежу, чтобы она выбралась из Содружества. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E89 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EBB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EBB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EBB_1 000B3EBB_1 N Sounds almost normal - cares about the job 05 A1a Player Default: Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать. Хотел бы я сказать, что именно тебя ждет, но сам без понятия. Я отмечу место на твоей карте. Отправляйся туда и делай, что вы, штабные, обычно делаете. Тогда K8 будет готова отправиться в путь. Я прослежу, чтобы она выбралась из Содружества. QuestGiver NPCMCaretaker qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E84 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EB6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EB6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RRR02a__000B3EB6_1 000B3EB6_1 N Grateful / Grateful -1 A У тебя получилось. Турист готов помочь, и K8 уже в пути. NPCMCaretaker QuestGiver: Возьми. Позже у меня могут появиться новые задания для тебя. Спасибо, малыш. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3EA0 00000 RRR02a_0300_CompleteQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EAF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EAF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RRR02a__000B3EAF_1 000B3EAF_1 N Nervous as hell / Conspiratorial -1 A У тебя есть счетчик Гейгера, малыш? NPCMCaretaker Player Default: Да, есть. qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3EA0 00000 RRR02a_0100_GetQuest FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8E20 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000C8E20_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RRR02a__000C8E20_1 000C8E20_1 N Conspiratorial Эй, эй. Сюда. NPCMCaretaker qgRRRadiant RRR02a 000B3E9F FFFFFFFF FormID 000B3EA7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaretaker\000B3EA7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RRR02a__000B3EA7_1 000B3EA7_1 N Caretaker